Baby Usui
by Aura-guardian64
Summary: 'I stand nervously outside his door, staring blankly at the white portal that would lead me to the alien's spaceship. 'Baka Misaki, how could you get yourself caught in this situation.' I thought mentally slapping myself over the thought of that fateful night one month ago.' First story so please don't hate. TakumiXMisaki
1. Chapter 1: The news

Baby Usui

Chapter 1

Misaki's POV.

I stand nervously outside his door, staring blankly at the white portal that would lead me to the alien's spaceship. 'Baka Misaki, how could you get yourself caught in this situation.' I thought mentally slapping myself over the thought of that fateful night one month ago.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I finally swallow my pride and touch wood with the door in front of me. A minute goes by, but there's no reply. "Maybe he went out?" I ponder.

"Who went out prez?" A voice whispers in my ear behind me.

"EEKK!" I scream as I spin around ready to give the intruder a powerful right hook. Blinking in surprise I realise my fist was caught dead in its tracks.

"You're really mean Misa-chan, trying to hit your boyfriend like that." Smirking, the alien that has been the subject of her torment.

"You baka, don't sneak up on people like that!" I yell, my face was burning with the same embarrassment that I had endured during the first year of our relationship. Takumi laughs as he watches his girlfriend's face grow to the shade of a tomato; her fragile body squirming under his touch.

He moves towards the door as he opens it; gliding through his apartment, leaving me to trail behind; my previous thoughts flooding back to torment my mind. I stare around the familiar apartment. 'I can't believe he hasn't changed it since I was first here.' I thought knowing that the elder teen like his privacy, yet he's let me now so much about his life. I grimace at the memory of Takumi's grandfather in England. 'Why can't they just leave him alone?' I come out of my thoughts finding that I had made my way to the alien's couch. 'At least he now has a bed.' I smile as I remember the day I practically deafened the guy about buying a bed so he wouldn't have to sleep on his couch again.

"Thinking about me?" A voice looms over me.

"EEKK!" I scream for the second time that day. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" My demon aura pouring out of my body and into the pervert's living room.

"But Misa-chan looks so cute when she's angry." Takumi replies, his face just inches away from mine. I could feel my cheeks grow red as he closes the distance between our lips. The kiss was short, but it still managed to make my mind race, forgetting why I was even angry in the first place. Takumi was the first to pull away, a small whimper escapes my mouth as I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down for another kiss. This kiss was more passionate then the other. Takumi started nibbling at my bottom lip eagerly I gave way to the pleasure of having his tongue roam the insides of my mouth.

My hands found their way to Takumi's shirt buttons as I fumbled to open them. His hand also started to roam down the sides of my body. I want to hate what he was doing, it makes me feel weak, however I can not deny the pleasure that was pulsing around my core.

"Misaki I need you." Takumi whispers his voice getting hoarse. Suddenly alarm bells rang through my brain as the subject of my visit came back to mind, I push him away with all my strength which compared to his didn't send him very far. We were both gasping for the much needed breath we had previously deprived our bodies. I look into Takumi's face to find hurt and confusion.

"Misaki what's wrong?" Takumi's eyes where filled with concern. "Did I hurt you?" he questions. Suddenly my original fear of how Takumi would react came flooding back, I try to hold back the tears as I stare at the ground trembling.

"i-im, i-im-m…" I stutter un-able to find the words to me sentence.

"Misaki what is it, what's wrong?" He replies his voice in a gentle whisper.

"I-im i-im-m.. I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2: Takumi's reaction

**Hey guys Zo-chan here! **

**Thanks for the great responses to the first chapter.**

**Just so you know this story is set after Misaki and Takumi return to japan ****after chapter 81.**

**For thoughs who are new reading this please remember that this is my first fanfic **

**so please don't hate. **

**I DON'T OWN MAID SAMA.**

* * *

**Baby Usui**

**Chapter 2: Takumi's reaction**

**Previously...**

_"Misaki what is it, what's wrong?" He replies his voice in a gentle whisper._

_"I-im i-im-m.. I'm pregnant."_

**And now on Baby Usui**

**Takumi's POV**

'Pregnant', she's pregnant? I can't believe my ears. My heart is pounding, my face probably looks like a deer on the highway. I'm going to be a father, i can't believe it. I look at Misaki's face; my face drops when I see she's still trembling. I move closer to her and wrap my arms around her small frame.

"Huh" She gasps, in shock, she slowly lifts her head till her sweet honey golden eyes met my emerald green ones. "Your not angry at me?" she inquires, her eyes stained red from crying. I wipe the last of her tears away from her eyes as I lean forward, I kiss her forehead in an attempt to drive away her fears.

"I could never be mad at you." I whisper hugging her tighter. "Besides, this is as much my fault then yours." I chuckle, remembering our last night together where the 'fault' was committed. Then it hits me, if it wasn't for the baby I would have been able to perform the 'fault' again tonight. 'Man, this kid sure does have good timing.' the alien inside me thinks.

I break out of my thoughts; look down at Misaki and wonder how I ever got a girl like her to like me, let alone carry my child. Suddenly a picture of Minako pops into my mind, I can tell my body started to tense up because at that moment Misaki started to squeeze my arm.

"Takumi, are you ok?" Misaki asks the fear returning to her eyes.

"Misaki, have you told Minako-san yet?" I ask, realization creeps up on her face as she shakes her head with embarrassment. I chuckle "Aww is Misa-chan ashamed of carrying my child that she wont even tell her mother?" fake hurt practically dripping from my face.

"Why would I be ashamed of perverted alien like you!?" She yells realizing to late what she had just said as her face turns red. I chuckle again deciding to put her out of her misery I lean and brush my lips against her bottom lip, her face turning more into a tomato by the second.

"You know you're going to have to tell her?" I reply in a more serious tone. She nods her head not daring to look me in the eye. "We'll tell her tomorrow, but first you should eat, you must be hungry now you eating for two?" I say poking her cheek before hastily returning to the kitchen to make dinner.

**Misaki's POV**

I watch as Takumi retreats back to his kitchen a smile plastered on my face. I can't believe I even doubted how Takumi would react to the baby. 'He loves you, he's proved that enough times so why would he disapprove of our child?'.

"Hey Misaki would you like Lasagna for dinner?" Takumi asks with his head peaking around the door frame.

"Hai." I reply as I walk over to the 'Infamous coach' and turn on the T.V and change the channal over to an episode of 'Special A'. I laugh at one of my favorite scenes as Takumi walks into the room and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Whats so funny?" He asks playing with the tips of my hair.

"Akira just tried to blow up Kei during a race the SA are having, but he just jumped out of the rubble while carrying a lion." I explain grinning from ear to ear at my favorite anime.

"Er OK, do i even want to know why he's holding a lion?" He replies looking a little confused. I think for a minute realizing that Takumi is still meant to be cooking dinner and telling him the whole story would cause them to go hungry.

"I'll tell you later, just go back to the kitchen where you belong." I say praying his arms away from my shoulders and shoving him towards the kitchen.

"Anything for the Princess." He replies with a bow before turning towards the kitchen again. I giggle as I turn back to watch the rest of 'SA'.

**1 hour later:**

I managed to watch another two episodes of 'SA' before I helped Takumi to set the table in his kitchen. Nothing was said as we silently ate our dinner. 'He seems quieter the usual; he should be teasing me by now.' I wonder hoping that nothing is wrong with the older teen. I pick at my food trying to think of something I can say to break the tension.

"Hey Takumi?" I ask not realising my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes Misaki what's the matter?" Takumi replies concern returing to his voice.

"What do you hope the baby will be a boy or a girl?" I question my mind on edge about how he would answer my simple question.

"I would't mind what the baby is, although it would be nice to have a girl." He answers; his signature smirk creeping onto his face.

"A girl?" I reply but it was more like a question as I wonder why the alien would especially like a daughter.

"Yes, then I will have two Misaki's in my life" Takumi replies as he reverts to his chibi form. I mentally slap myself over even asking the question, knowing that he would answer this way.

"Well I would like a boy; hopefully he won't be a perverted alien like his father." I boasted with a smile, imaging me and Takumi with a mini Takumi in front of us.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Takumi says as he takes our empty plates and puts them in the sink. I follow him suggesting that I do the dishes, to which he declines and says

"A princess shouldn't clean dishes." I glare at him as I make my way to the bedroom to get ready for bed. A few minutes later Takumi comes to the room; takes off his shirt and climbs into bed as I cuddle up next to him.

"I'm glad you're happy about the baby." I confess, all my fears earlier that day banned from my mind.

"I'm glad that I'm having a baby with you, however, you do know what we have to do tomorrow?" He replies, all my fears came flooding back at the thought of telling my mother about the baby.

"I can handle it, I have to continue being as strong as I am both for me and the baby." I say with confidence as I cuddle more into Takumi's chest letting sleep take over my being.

"Goodnight Misaki, I love." Takumi whispers; kissing my forehead before falling to sleep himself.

"I love you too." I mumble into his chest with a smile as I fall back to sleep thinking of the life me and Takumi will have with our first child.

* * *

**Well guys that's the end of the second chapter.**

**How will Minako react to Misaki being pregnant?**

**Will Misaki be able to handle the pressure of pregnancy and school?**

**And why has Takumi been acting distant towards Misaki?**

**You'll have to wait and find out. XD**

**Hope you like the story so far make sure you R&R!**

**I'll try to update sometime next week, LATERS! XD**


	3. hey guys!

Hey guys its Zo-chan here, I'm sorry for the late update. I just started my GCSE's last week so I've been busy revising for the last month and haven't had time to write the next chapter. But don't worry I'm working on the new chapter as we speak and should be finished within the next week. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
